Doctor
The Doctor is a major character in Darkwood. The Doctor is a desperate inhabitant of the Darkwood, who has resorted to torture and experimentation on people, in an attempt to find a cure for the plague. The Doctor is the key to finishing the first chapter of the game. During the first half of the prologue the player assumes the role of the Doctor. After the prologue, the Doctor is located at the Train Wreck, and the player continues as the Protagonist. When killed, he drops the Big, Metal Key. Plot Prologue During the Prologue, the Doctor finds the unconscious Protagonist in the woods. The Doctor takes the Big, Metal Key off the Protagonist, suspecting that he knows a way to escape the dreadful woods. This circumstance prompts the Doctor to lock up the Protagonist in his house, drugging him, torturing him, and taking a large part of his journal to try and extract information. Afterwards, the Protagonist escapes from the Doctor's house and makes his way to a hideout. Chapter 1 A: Wolfman's Path or the Doctor's Instructions #3 During the course of Chapter 1, the Protagonist is trying to find the Doctor to reclaim the Big, Metal Key. Eventually the Doctor is confronted in a little camp inside the Train Wreck, after searching his abandoned house for clues to his current location. The player can choose to either kill the Doctor and take the Big, Metal Key, or show him the location of the Underground Entrance. If spared, he can be found in Chapter 2. B: Musician's Path :see here and here. Chapter 2 A: Wolfman's Path or the Doctor's Instructions #3 '' The player can meet The Doctor three times in Chapter 2 randomly at several locations: the Swamp Village, the Holes, the Junkyard, a pool close to the Cottage near the Junkyard, Swamp Cottage, Mushroom Glade, Sawmill, Burned Cottage and the Radio Tower. The Doctor gets sicker and sicker with every encounter, presumably because he is affected by the same affliction that turns people into Savages. Every time the player encounters the Doctor, they can trade with him. The Doctor offers a choice between three random items. The player may take one of these three items for free; the other ones are unobtainable as the Doctor does not buy any of the Protagonist's items. The doctor becomes noticeably more feral; ignoring injuries and caking himself with mud to attach sticks to his head. ''B: Musician's Path :See Here, The camp and the Camp (Banshees). Quests The Key The player can travel to the Doctor's House again by either following and completing the quest line for Wolfman or killing Chicken Lady and taking the Doctor's Instructions #3. Once arrived at the Train Wreck, if the play chooses to follow the Musician questline, an event is triggered in which the Chicken Lady House can be explored all over again, but with an entirely new twist. The Doctor holds onto the Big, Metal Key that must be used in the Bunker Entrance (part of the Underground Entrance) to complete the first chapter of the game. The key can be obtained either by killing the Doctor or by agreeing to take him to the exit out of the woods in the Underground Entrance. Epilogue The Doctor, if he has survived all the way through Chapter 2, will be found curled up sleeping next to the Being. He remains in this state as he burns to death, unaware of the fire around him. If the Bliss ending is taken, the Doctor is said to roam the Woods as a savage, gone mad and haunted by the memories of his daughter. :See Transcript Dialogue Chapter 1 * The Musician's path The doctor doesn't try to hide his amusement. His face suddenly stiffens. I can feel the doctor's cold hand grab me by the jaw, twisting my inert head so he can look me straight into my eyes. He takes a full syringe out of his pocket. I feel as if my head is about to explode under the pressure of the train car's walls. I barely recognize the doctor's blurry image in the dark. The doctor falls silent. It feels like whole hours are passing by. His voice breaks down. The pain becomes unbearable. His silhouette slowly blurs away. :* Get killed by the Black Chompers I barely have the strength to open my eyes. I see a blurred silhouette standing above me. I am completely paralyzed. I can only follow the the doctor exiting the train car with my weary gaze. Only after he disappears behind the trees I realize I revealed the location to the underground entrance to him. This time the poison is too strong... I'm losing consciousness. I wake up after a few hours. :* Escape from the dream The doctor is lying under the train car's wall. His face is covered in sweat. The stench of alcohol fills the air. He covers his face with his hands. I can see panic in his eyes. ::* Show the underground entrance on the map I take out the map and show the doctor the location of the abandoned house with the hidden underground entrance. The Doctor stares at the map for a long while, without lifting his gaze to meet mine. He removes his dirty glasses with a trembling hand and freezes. ::* End the conversation The Doctor grabs my leg. :::* Push him away with your leg * The Wolfman's path or the Doctor's Instructions #3 The doctor is lying against the train car's wall. His face is covered in sweat. An intense odor of alcohol hangs in the air. The doctor moves closer to the wall, grotesquely kicking his legs against the floor. The doctor goes silent. His face, now hugging the wall of the train car, looks truly pathetic. His voice breaks down. I can see panic in his eyes. ::* Show the underground entrance on the map ::* End the conversation :::* Push him away with your leg * At the Bunker Entrance Chapter 2 (The Wolfman's path or the Doctor's Instructions #3) First Encounter * Greeting The Doctor snorts ironically, hiding his irritation. With shaking hands, he reaches for the cigarrete butt between his yellow teeth. He spits out the rest of the tobacco. * Showing Item :* Photo of a Road * Gossip :* The Swamp Village The Doctor looks around the area. :* If the player kills The Sow The Doctor smiles as he puffs a cigarette. :* The Forest The Doctor takes a step back, as if he was afraid of me. At the same time, a sinister smile appears on his face. The Doctor is visibly pleased with himself and his theory. His hands are no longer trembling. He produces a hand-rolled cigarette and lights it. :* Underwater passages (Burned Cottage and Wreckage.) Second Encounter * Greeting The Doctor digs through the mud. I think he's looking for something. He starts flailing his arms wildly, throwing pieces of mud everywhere around him. The Doctor suddenly freezes, staring at me with his arms mid-air. He bends over a small hole in the mud and continues digging. * Gossip :* The voice The Doctor stares right into my eyes. Mud drips from his face. He hasn't blinked in over a minute. He steps towards me and lowers his voice. :* The scribbles The Doctor is lost in his thoughts. A cigarette sticks out of his mud-covered mouth. Using what remains of his shoe, he draws lines on the ground. They seem to intersect in completely random places. He doesn't stop drawing. He moves away a bit and makes a wide arc with his heel. The Doctor flicks his cigarette into the dirt, stomps on it and drags it along the ground, creating the last straight line. :* The trees' song He kicks a stone. He shakes his head, dispirited, and goes silent. After a long pause, he turns towards me. His glasses are so dirty, I barely see the eyes hiding underneath. Third Encounter * Greeting The Doctor turns his mud-covered head towards the sun and freezes. Then he spreads his arms along his sides. A chunk of mud falls down on his exposed tongue. He chews it slowly and swallows with satisfaction. * Gossip :* The absent minded The Doctor puts the muddy hand into his mouth, grimaces and pulls out a yellow tooth. He puts it into the pocket of his torn trousers. The tooth falls through a hole. He does not notice this... The Doctor begins staring at a nearby tree trunk, paying no attention to the blood flowing between his lips. :* The appetite The Doctor glances at me. He tilts his head sideways, lost in thought. After a moment, he extends his hand towards me, as if wanting to grab me by the throat, but stops halfway. He freezes. Slowly he bends down and grabs a thick branch from the ground. He starts biting the bark off of it. He swallows the bark with an effort, but also great satisfaction. He places the stick among other ones sticking out of his mud-covered head. :* The whisper The Doctor approaches me. I can feel him embracing me. I hear his hoarse breath and smell his odor. I hear his whisper. Trivia * Alpha 1.2 introduced the concept that a key must be acquired from the Doctor in order to finish the first act of Darkwood. * Doctor may be the person telling to wait in line at the Church Ruins. However, the game files which designate this person simply as man cannot confirm this assumption. * Several lines of dialogue confirm that the Doctor is not a native to the Darkwood region, which also explains his extreme desire to escape the woods. Apparently, a woman of some sort (referred to only as "her", possibly his wife) would supposedly be waiting for him on the outside world. * According to the Photo of the Doctor, he is connected somehow to the Wreckage, possibly having entered the region where the game takes place through it. * In Chapter 2, the Doctor can be seen in various key locations, with a noticeably more savage-like appearance and mannerisms, suggesting he is succumbing to the "voice" that appears to have turned some inhabitants of the forest savage. * The Doctor is a rather weak man, he is incapable of dodging or using the secondary attack of the axe. He also seems to avoid any direct confrontation with the Protagonist, quickly trying to run away (and then tripping and crawling) when confronted. The Wolfman also mentions him as reeking of fear. Gallery medicaltools.jpg|The Doctor's tools, viewed up close. medicalbook.jpg|The medical book, viewed up close. File:Chapter_2_-_doctor_2.gif|His appearance at the Junkyard Cottage. File:Chapter_2_-_doctor_3.gif|The Doctor's final appearance in chapter 2 ru:Доктор Category:Characters Category:Major characters